


[Podfic] Formosi Pueri

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: 1809, and Jack Aubrey is sent out in another small ship in order to convey Stephen on a secret mission. He takes some of his old crew along, to the disgust of one of the non-coms...





	[Podfic] Formosi Pueri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Formosi Pueri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39439) by [Ione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ione/pseuds/Ione). 



This is honestly one of the most canon-like stories in this fandom that I have read, and I sincerely recommend it. It uses POB's omniscient POV to good effect, and I absolutely love Diana here. Also, it was such a delight to read! I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Thanks to riverlight for beta-listening and catching mispronounced words for me! 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/ijyx8k9jpwhww7f2ql4x) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013021002.zip)). Length: 1 h 17 m 26 s.


End file.
